Royalty
by arreolamaria15
Summary: Austin and Ally are two royals in love. They have yet to admit that to themselves and others. What happens when Dallas comes into the picture? Will they admit their feelings?


**A/N: Hey guys! So as promised, I'm back! I really hope you're excited otherwise I'm very embarrassed about my entrance. Sorry I haven't been in for a while. School has unfortunately started for me and humanities classes are not easy. Anyways, enough of my problems. By reading the summary you probably already have an idea of what this story is about. I hope you like royalty!**

Ally POV: _Journal Entry:_

_Dear Journal, _

_As you may have heard, mother has decided to throw me a party to celebrate my turning of age. That's right journal, next moth I will officially be 18 years of age. Now, I know I should be jumping with joy and excitement but, journal I don't feel that way at all. I'm actually quite scared. Turning 18 years of age in our kingdom means you have a year left to find a husband, get married, and be crowned. Mother wants me to marry that arrogant snob Dallas from the kingdom of Grace. _**(Using fake names here.) **_I wish to marry someone I love. Ethiopia deserves a great king and queen and that is what I'll give them. I must go now journal. I have a dress fitting. Wish me luck!_

_Always and Forever,_

_Ally_

I finished with my journal entry and went on a search for my mother. All though I had no desire to attend this event, I had to look elegant. When I found my mother I was shocked at what I saw.

"Mother, what are you doing in your wedding dress?" I asked nervously. "Oh, relax honey. I'm just trying to see if it still fits" she responded. "Yes, but why?" I asked. "I'm thinking of wearing it to your party" she answered.

My mother was going on another walk in memory lane. My father had died when I was a child. I never met him officially, but I loved every little detail mother told me of him. He died of an attack in the woods. He had rode in to save one of our guards and was never seen again. Sadly, I was too young at the time so I never had a lot of time with him that I remember. I have many pictures and tapes of us, but the one thing that stood out was a music box he had given to me when I was born. It played our family lullaby. It was a special gift.

"By the way honey, I've picked out your dress already" she said looking behind me. I turned around and saw a huge hot pink nightmare. It was extremely puffy and had too much ruffles.

"Mother you know I love you but I refuse to wear that to my own celebration." I said. "Fine then honey you pick out your own dress." she said sharply. I sighed. Mother is upset now. Oh well, time to find a dress.

Austin POV: "Dez you can't be serious!" I said. "I swear, I am!" he exclaimed. Dez has just informed me that the princess of Ethiopia has invited me to her birthday bash. "I don't even know what she looks like!" I said. "I'm pretty sure it'll be obvious. Everyone will be there for one girl." Dez said. "Fine I'll go" I said. "Yes! I will alert the king" he responded. This is crazy. I'll be attending a celebration for a girl I don't even know! I've heard rumors but have never really met her.

People say she is very sweet and beautiful. If I was a regular teenage boy, I would ask her on a date once I got to know her. Then again, I'm not a regular teenage boy. I am Austin Moon, son of Richard Moon and prince of the kingdom of Honor. I know it's a weird name but I love that we are known for honor. Unfortunately, my mother died when I was 3. She had a heart disease and began to lose strength. One day, she just lost it all. Anyways, back to our kingdoms. The kingdom of Honor and the kingdom of Ethiopia are two very well known kingdoms. Ethiopia is known for peace and justice. It is ruled by Queen Penelope and home to Princess Allyson. Like me, Allyson has only one parent. I heard her father died in the woods. I didn't know him, but people say he was noble and fair. Although our kingdoms are quite popular we've never acknowledged one another. We're both in the middle but are in different sides of a wall. Ethiopia is a sister to the kingdom of Grace. It belongs to King John, Queen Rachel, and Prince Dallas. I've met them before and they seem to be snobs. I can't imagine why Ethiopia is their sister kingdom but it's not up to me.

"Austin, Austin!" Dez yelled. "Yes Dez, what is it?" I asked a bit annoyed. "Let's go for a walk." He said. "Ok, come on." I answered.

Ally POV: After finding Trish, we decided to get some air and go on a walk. Although there is a wall between kingdom of Honor and Ethiopia, Trish and I have found a passage and decided to take a walk through their land. It's much more beautiful. About 20 minutes into the walk, Trish had strayed away somewhere. While trying to find her, I noticed a bird on the floor far from its nest. I picked it up and helped it back in. "There you are" I said softly. "That was very kind" a voice said. I jumped and turned around.

"Don't be frightened!" a man said quickly. He was much taller than me and had blond hair. His eyes shined and twinkled making me think he was kind. The eyes are the soul. "W-who are you?" I asked. He laughed. "I am Prince Austin. You don't know me?" he asked. I shook my head and said, "I'm not from here." He gave me a questioning look. "Where are you from?" he asked. "I am Allyson, Princess of Ethiopia." I said while taking a bow.

His eyes widened. He quickly bowed and said "Forgive me Princess." Although we were very high on the royalty scale, I was unfortunately higher. "Please, don't bow. That is reserved for my mother" I said smiling. He smiled back. "What brings you to our land?" he asked. "I was on a walk and discovered a passage. Your land is very beautiful." I said. "Thank you." he laughed.

Austin POV: Allyson was very kind. I could see why so many people liked her. There was still one thing on my mind though.

"Princess?" I asked. She laughed. "Please, call me Ally" "Ok, Ally?" I said. "Yes, Austin?" she responded. "Why did you invite me to your birthday celebration? I mean we don't know each other" I said. "Honestly, I am hoping to find love. My mother wants me to marry Prince Dallas and I choose not to take that path" she answered. "That's a very reasonable explanation" I said. "Yes, it is. Will you be attending?" she asked. "I wouldn't miss it for the world" I responded. I then picked a rose of a nearby bush and handed it to her.

"I must go now. I'll see you at the celebration" I said while walking away. "Goodbye!" she yelled

**A/N: Ok so any opinions? Bad? Good? Let me know and please favorite and follow=) Bye!**

**xoxo**


End file.
